The present invention relates generally to a light-emitting diode (LED) display and, more particularly, to a light emitting diode display having a plurality of interactive light-emitting diode units.
Light-emitting diodes having various sizes and display effects have been developed and are available in the market. For example, large area flat panel displays are obtained by the integration of multiple light-emitting diodes on the same substrate. When the number of the light-emitting diodes integrated on the same substrate increases, the design of the circuit for driving the light-emitting diode display becomes more complex, thus increasing the difficulty of the fabrication process and, consequently, the cost of the driving circuit. Typically, a conventional light-emitting diode display is disposed on a flat surface to provide a two-dimensional visual effect. Alternatively, for a specific uneven surface or a specific three-dimensional object, the substrate of the light-emitting diode display may be pre-designed conformal to the uneven surface or the geometric feature of the three-dimensional object. In such manner, the application of the light-emitting diode display is restricted to a specific uneven surface or a specific three-dimensional object.